Chihiro's memory
by Fa8ed2beBlackwaterspirit
Summary: Chihiro is having dreams of the past when she worked in the bathhouse of the spirit world. Now is she ready to face what is in the spririt world now when she returns. If ,that is she can.


_Dear Readers,_

_Previously I have written other stories before, but this is my first spirited away story. I have written two Inuyasha stories. I apologize in advance if the story is at times boring. As well there are some characters that I have made up to make the story more interesting for your enjoyment._

_Sincerely,_

_- Fa8ed2beBlackDimand-Hacker -_

Chihiro woke up with a start. She had that dream again. The same dream that she had been having for the last year or so. She is not sure how and she is not sure why. She just is. The dream is bout the bathhouse of the spirit world that she had stumbled upon some years ago now.

Hello my name is Chihiro. I am 18 years old and am in grade 12. When I was 10 some thing very odd happened to me and my family. We stumbled upon a world or spirits and I had to free my parents from a spell. My parents don't remember a thing and if I ever tried to tell them they would think that I am crazy. Not one day of my life has pasted were have not thought about what happened in the sprit world and all the many friends I left behind. Especially Haku. This might sound strange but he was my childhood crush and ever since I have yet to get over him.

"Chihiro you are going to be late for school! You better hurry up!" Chihiro mother shouted up the stair well. " I am coming! One minute!" Chihiro shouted. Chihiro grabbed a piece of toast before running out the door. She made it just in time. "GOOOD MORNING!" Chihiro's all too happy friend Lilya shouted. "ouch." was Chihiro's only reply. Chihiro was not very popular, but the friends that she had were good ones and where all very different from one another.

Chihiro sauntered into her first period class room. Her teacher looked at her quizzically. For some reason Chihiro's English teacher was kind of

scared of Chihiro and her friends for some unknown reason. Chihiro guessed that it was most likely Lilya. She was the only one in the world who could scare someone by jumping on them and shouting in their hear. The class went on like normal. For some reason all of Chihiro's thoughts led back to Haku and her dreams. She wondered if Len and No Face where ok. "Chihiro? Chihiro? Chihiro! CHIHIRO!" Lilya shouted. "Wow if she didn't hear that them I think she is definably in another world." Rea Chihiro's other best friend said. Little did Rea know how right she was. "Hmmm huh? Why are you guys here? Chihiro asked. "We are here to Wisk you away to a ball with prince charming." Kotoko said sarcastically. Chihiro who still a little said" Where? With who?" "Ok its official Chihiro has lost it. We are here to take you Gym silly." Rea said. Chihiro got up tiredly and followed her friends to her next class.

When Chihiro got home she quickly and without thinking completed her homework and then signing lay down on her bed. She quickly fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Chihiro found herself in the bathhouse in the spirit world. Confused Chihiro looked around. She spotted herself. That's strange she said that must be only my reflection. When Chihiro looked again she noticed that she was ten and was wearing the bathhouse uniform. Lin ran up to her. Come Chihiro you are missing all the fun. There is this guest who is throwing money. She saw herself shake her head and say No thank-you. 'You sure?' Lin asked. 'Come on Lin if you ant to get some money you better come now.' one of Lin's friends said. 'Coming, well bye then if you need anything you know where I am. With said that she left. 'I remember that' 18 yr old Chihiro said. 'I do I really do! I could never forget. Never'_

Chihiro woke up with a start. She stood up and headed toward her window.' Why?' Chihiro thought. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean?' Chihiro looked at her clock. It was 12: 45pm. She sighed. Glancing at the night that lay before her just beyond her window. She could have sworn she saw a white and blue scaled dragon in the distance. 'I must be seeing things.' she thought before crawling back into bed and feel right back to sleep.

The next day all Chihiro could think about was the dream that she had the night before. During math class Chihiro made the big mistake of putting her head on her desk. So, Chihiro what's the answer. Of course because Chihiro was daydreaming. "Dddrraagggooonn pie..." She answers before dropping her head back on her desk. "Ok class you heard her. The answer to this question is dragon pie everyone write that down." the teacher said jokingly. Everyone in the class just chuckled lightly.

Later that day, Chihiro and her friends were talking about there childhood. "I once had this dream that I was a pirate and I stole sugar and salt from people. I stole salt because in my dream I went hyper on salt a lot." Lilya stated. "That's strange. Well in my dream I was repenzel. I was 5 at the time.' Rea stated. "What about you." Rea asked Chihiro. "Oh I don't have any." Chihiro said half in her own world. Chihiro's friends looked at hr with concern. "I heard that you said something funny in math today mind sharing?" Rea said confidently trying to get her friend to say something. Chihiro did not get time to answer because the bell rang. 'Safe by the bell.' Chihiro thought.

Later that night Chihiro sat in bed and wondered how she could convince her friends that she was ok. Normally she would never hide something from hr friends, but this was different. Chihiro shut her eyes and fell asleep. This time though it was different.

_Dream_

_A ten year old Chihiro was talking to Haku. I know that you have to leave the bath house. Just promise me that you will never forget me. Never forget here. Never forget us…….Then it all went black. When it got bright again Chihiro was now talking to Haku. This time though something was different She was 18 and so was Haku. He looked so different. Please come back to the bathhouse Chihiro. I, as well as everyone here else really misses you. Please return, you know the way. Let your heart guide you. Everything started to fade. She wanted call out to him but she could not find her voice. Come back to us follow your heart kept on repeating over and over. Ever long after Haku faded away._

When Chihiro woke up the next day she was panting and she knew exactly what she has to do.

Well that was my first chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger. I think you guys can handle it though. Please Read and review. Those who know please do not mention my real name thank-you.

From,

_- Fa8ed2beBlackDimand-Hacker -_


End file.
